


i haven't seen you in a week

by deary_you



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deary_you/pseuds/deary_you
Summary: it’s so desperate, so undignified, so unrefined, and it’s so perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on tumblr at 1am about two weeks ago bc i was bored. and bc i haven't written anything in about 6 months. talk about having a slump and coming back with pern. so i've decided to repost it here on ao3.
> 
> totally unbeta-ed. my first and last smutty fic, probably. if i can even remotely call it smutty.

your fingers are in my hair, my hand on the back of your neck and the other on the small of your back. you tug my head back, not too harshly but I still hiss at the pain-pleasure sensation. your lips are on my neck and I’m so close to coming undone. I dig my fingertips into your skin, hitching my legs around your hips, wanting you even closer still. I’m making noises in the back of my throat, I know you love feeling the vibrations of my voice under your lips. you continue laying bites on my neck then soothing them over with your tongue.

it’s been too fucking long, a week is too long to not have your skin on mine, to not have you whispering sweet, dirty things into my skin, to only see you in screens and calls and not in the flesh.

but _this_ , this makes up for the distance. it’s so desperate, so undignified, so unrefined, and it’s so _perfect_.

I move my hands and thread my fingers into your hair. and you know, _you_ always know. you pull yourself away from my neck and for a few seconds, you give me a look full of heat. I look up into those beautiful, beautiful blue eyes and I twine a finger around a lock of your hair. you give me a small smile and lean down to press a kiss at the corner of my mouth. but I’m impatient so I turn slightly to capture your lips between mine. you huff a laugh and grin against my lips. I grin back but I want things to keep on moving so I softly suck your bottom lip. I try to convey _I miss you, I don’t want to be away from you for too long ever again_ into the kiss. the message seems to get across for the kiss quickly turns messy, desperate and a little on the side of perfect. our teeth clack and I’m gasping into your mouth. you press me deeper into the hotel bedsheets, I’m writhing against you. you shudder, biting your lips, holding back a moan but after a breathy _Dan…_ escapes from your lips.

a way this could go: either of us reach down and get us both off together. but tonight, we’re desperate, we’re almost there, we want it fast and dirty. so I thrust up, feeling all of you against me. you drop your head on my shoulder and we thrust against each other, slick and wet. _it’s so good, you’re so good to me,_ I pant. you know me better, so you pin my wrists above my head and you start moving erratically, roughly. the heat in the pit of my stomach, grows stronger, my toes curl in pleasure, in anticipation. you’re raised yourself to your elbows now, the tip of your fringe touching my forehead. our lips almost touch and I almost go cross eyed watching you, watching me back. you’re so pretty, so handsome, so gorgeous.

in an almost pattern of 1, 2, 3, 4, I come undone, trembling and sighing your name. you come soon after, biting my shoulder. you collapse on top of me, laying for 1, 2 seconds and rolling off to lay beside me. I giggle a bit in the state of bliss and hook my pinky finger around yours. you laugh back and there, we lay for the next few minutes before getting up to clean up. for now, I enjoy your presence next to me and pleasure still buzzing throughout my body.

**Author's Note:**

> you can [reblog](http://deary-you.tumblr.com/post/153223452423/i-havent-seen-you-in-a-week) here if you want to ^^
> 
> i'm more active at [twitter](https://twitter.com/deary_you) hmu if you wanna.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
